Reunion!
by Elevating with You
Summary: It's been years since Jo saw her high school crush. First she bumps into him on the street then he's her new assistant!


**This is my first story about Jendall *bow***

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>Jo Taylor a very successful business woman was on her way home from a very busy day of work.<p>

Her eyes were on her phone the whole way. She had too many things to manage even when she's out of the office.

Without paying any attention to the road she bumped into somebody and made her drop her phone causing it to break on the ground.

She looked at her broken phone with anger bubbling up inside she looked up to the person that she bumped into and was ready to shout at him.

She was surprised to see her old high school crush standing right in front of her.

"KENDALL KNIGHT?" she shouted in great surprise. Everybody started staring at them. She turned red then ran as fast as she can out of the place.

* * *

><p>It was a week since she bumped into Kendall. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened.<p>

How could this be happening? After not seeing the guy for five years she'll just dump into him in the street.

She pulled her hair out of frustration!

"Are you okay?" he co-worker asked. She noticed that the whole office was looking at her. "y-yeah you can all go back to your work now." She assured but way deep down in her mind she wasn't.

'_I better get some coffee to think things out.' _She thought.

She stood up from her seat and walked to the break room.

"Didn't you hear? There's a new guy who's working here but he's only an assistant." A co-worker told her.

"Oh? I wonder who he is." She thought of many possibilities.

She grabbed a mug of hot coffee then made her way back to her office.

She saw everybody gathering up on one place. She placed down the mug on her table and checked what was happening.

There he was. The guy she saw a week ago. The guy who was on her mind even on this day. Her eyes went wide and ran back to her office, shutting the door behind her.

"WHAT THE WORLD IS HAPPENING!" she shouted on the top of her lungs. Then sunk on the floor

'_Why is this happening?' _ She grabbed a pillow then buried her face in it.

She was about to continue screaming when she heard a knock. Her head shot up and she stood up fixing up herself before opening the door. And there stood her boss. "Good Afternoon, Sir." She greeted.

"Good afternoon to you too, Ms. Taylor" he said walking with somebody behind.

"Ms. Taylor meet your new assistant… Kendall Knight." He said pointing to the guy.

Jo's mind went into panic mode she can't think straight plus she was nervous with all the stress she collapsed on the spot.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Taylor…. Ms. Taylor?" she heard.<p>

Her eyes were blurry but she saw a figure calling out her name. She sat up but she was still dizzy.

"Where am I?" she asked holding her head.

"Oh thank God you're awake!" a familiar voice said.

Her vision cleared up and she saw non other thank Kendall.

"K-Kendall?" she said backing out.

"Nice to see you again, Ms. Taylor." He said with a smirk.

"Stop with the formalities. Call me Jo like old times." She said standing up.

"Since you're my assistant right now, you can make these calls while I get myself a cup of coffee and rest." She said giving Kendall a list of names and numbers before going back to the break room.

"So you still have feelings for him." She heard on the phone.

"What do I do?" she said shouting at her phone.

She was alone in the break room talking on the phone with her best friend, Camille.

"It's just like high school all over again. Do what you never had a chance to do back then. Admit your feelings for him." She said explaining.

"I always get nervous around him." She said sighing.

"You can do it! As soon as I hang up I want you to march right down to him and kiss him on the lips!." She said commanding her.

"Camille, I'm not like you." She told her laughing.

"Hey because of that technique I'm now engage with Logan." She told her.

Jo just laughed. "Fine…" she said admitting defeat.

"Good Luck!" Camille said before hanging up.

Jo stood up from her seat then went to the bathroom. She fixed her hair and added more details to her makeup. She made herself look determine then went out of the bathroom and marched right down to Kendall, grabbed him by the collar and planted a kiss on his lips. Kendall's eyes went wide with a huge shock. Jo pulled back and let go of his collar.

"I like you! I like ever since high school!" she screamed at him but then she turned red.

"I'm so so so sorry, I don't know what just came over me…" she said trying to explain herself.

But Kendall lifted her chin and kissed her.

"I don't like you, I love you." He said before kissing her again

* * *

><p><strong>Glad that's over with now i's time to go XD<strong>


End file.
